leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Nunu i Willump/rozwój
Prawdziwa moc przyjaźniPlany dotyczące bohaterów: styczeń 2018Plany dotyczące bohaterów: kwiecień 2018 400px|center Nadszedł nareszcie czas, by wypuścić z worka Yeti i zacząć mówić o następnym dużym VGU, które zaplanowaliśmy. i bardzo kiepsko znieśli upływ czasu, dlatego zrekonstruujemy ich od zera. Nie wyrzucimy wszystkiego od razu, ponieważ ten dynamiczny duet ma kilka charakterystycznych umiejętności, które warto zachować. Jednak uznaliśmy, że do Nunu i Willumpa pasują motywy radośniejsze i mniej poważne. Chcemy rozpalić związek tej dwójki i wyraźnie pokazać, co ich przyjaźń naprawdę dla nich oznacza. Nunu i Willump powinni oddawać dziecięce uczucie jak podczas pierwszej walki na ścieżki albo ogrzewania się u boku bliskiego przyjaciela mroźnym zimowym wieczorem. Śnieżki i gorąca czekolada to jednak nie wszystko, ponieważ gdy nasi bohaterowie znajdą się w ślepym zaułku, Willump dobitnie pokaże swoim wrogom prawdziwą potęgę olbrzyma. center|400px Tej śnieżnej kuli nie da się zatrzymać!Plany dotyczące bohaterów: sierpień 2018 Aktualizacja i jest tuż, tuż, więc możemy obszerniej przedstawić nasze plany co do tego dynamicznego duetu. Jak pisaliśmy ostatnim razem, naszym celem jest zmodernizowanie Nunu i Willumpa, a także nadanie im nieco bardziej figlarnego charakteru. Po wypróbowaniu mnóstwa wersji ich umiejętności uznaliśmy, że najlepiej będzie zostawić ich superumiejętność bez zmian. to potężna umiejętność, znana i lubiana przez wielu graczy, ale w obecnej wersji Nunu ma problem z jej skutecznym użyciem. Zamierzamy dać mu większą moc sprawczą, by mógł za pomocą innych umiejętności przygotowywać zagrania zwieńczone użyciem superumiejętności. Chcieliśmy też zostawić , bo to bardzo charakterystyczna umiejętność, dająca parze wyjątkową pozycję dżunglerów kontrolujących cel. Reszta zestawu ulegnie daleko idącym zmianom, by Nunu i Willump mieli więcej możliwości tworzenia kreatywnych i zabawnych zagrań, dzięki którym duet będzie mógł dalej opowiadać sobie historie i śmiać się do rozpuku wieczorami. 640px|center Aktualizacja bohatera: Nunu i Willump, Chłopiec i jego YetiAktualizacja bohatera: Nunu i Willump, Chłopiec i jego Yeti center|640px center|500px center|200px Staną się największymi bohaterami w dziejach... pewnego dnia! Gdy Nunu przekonał się, że straszny potwór z legend po prostu nie może doczekać się dobrej bitwy na śnieżki, on i Willump zostali najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Teraz wędrują od jednej przygody do drugiej. Dają upust swojej wyobraźni i, używając zimowej magii, realizują jej wytwory — nieświadomi, że igrają z potęgą mogącą ocalić Freljord. center|150px Umiejętności B= ;Zew Freljordu left|64px Zadanie obrażeń wrogiemu bohaterowi, dużemu potworowi lub budowli zwiększa prędkość ruchu i ataku Willumpa oraz pobliskiego sojusznika na kilka sekund (priorytetowo traktując sojusznika z największą prędkością ataku). Gdy Willump usłyszy Zew Freljordu, jego ataki podstawowe będą zadawać zmniejszone, frontalne obrażenia obszarowe. |-| Q= ;Gryz! left|64px Willump wgryza się we wroga, zadając potworom i stworom obrażenia nieuchronne, a bohaterom obrażenia magiczne, i się leczy. Leczenie jest znacznie większe, gdy Nunu i Willump mają niski poziom zdrowia. |-| W= ;Największa Śnieżka na Świecie! left|64px Willump zaczyna toczyć śnieżkę, która robi się coraz większa i szybsza. Kiedy śnieżka wpadnie na ścianę, wrogiego bohatera albo dużego potwora, zada obrażenia i podrzuci pobliskich wrogów. Ponowne użycie tej umiejętności sprawi, że śnieżka poturla się w linii prostej, zadając obrażenia i podrzucając stwory oraz bohaterów i potwory. Obrażenia i czas trwania podrzucenia rosną wraz z rozmiarem śnieżki. |-| E= ;Salwa Śnieżek left|64px Nunu błyskawicznie rzuca maksymalnie trzema seriami śnieżek przez kilka sekund, zadając obrażenia bohaterom i potworom oraz oznaczając ich Ośnieżeniem. Wrogowie trafieni wszystkimi trzema śnieżkami z danej serii zostaną chwilowo spowolnieni. Kiedy Salwa Śnieżek się zakończy, wszyscy Ośnieżeni wrogowie znajdujący się w pobliżu Nunu i Willumpa zostaną chwilowo unieruchomieni.. |-| R= ;Zero Bezwzględne left|64px Nunu i Willump wysysają ciepło z obszaru wokół nich, otrzymując tarczę i coraz bardziej spowalniając wrogów w miarę ładowania tej umiejętności. Wrogowie znajdujący się na obszarze zamrożenia, kiedy ten osiągnie temperaturę zera bezwzględnego, otrzymają ogromne obrażenia zwiększone w zależności od czasu ładowania. Zero Bezwzględne może zostać przerwane wcześniej, a ładowanie go w zaroślach lub we mgle wojny nie ujawni Nunu i Willumpa. Gra jako Nunu i Willump thumb|left|400px Nunu i Willump przemierzają dzikie obszary w nawałnicy śniegowej magii i futra yeti, zaklepując cele oraz troszcząc się o innych awanturników. Zróbcie sobie przekąski z potworów w dżungli dzięki Pożarciu po tym, jak wpadniecie do obozu z pomocą Największej Śnieżki na Świecie! Turlajcie się bez końca przy wędrowaniu od jednej alei do drugiej, nacierając złych gości śniegiem z Salwy Śnieżek w celu spowolnienia ich, żeby Willump też mógł się zabawić. A kiedy zostanie z nich już tylko breja, wsłuchajcie się w Zew Freljordu, by zmasakrować najbliższą wieżę jak na yeti przystało. Jeżeli jesteście gotowi na największą walkę na śnieżki wszech czasów, połączcie mrożącą Salwę Śnieżek' ze swoją superumiejętnością, aby sprowadzić lawinę galimatiasu. Zero Bezwzględne tworzy lodowe pustkowie, przez które nie przejdzie żaden wróg i które chroni swojaków, utrudniając dostęp niesympatycznym gościom. Kiedy śnieg wreszcie opadnie, Pożarciem weźcie ostatniego gryza z legendarnej bestii, zabijcie ją i zostańcie prawdziwymi bohaterami wszystkich krain. center|200px center|500px Porady thumb|left|400px :25px Zostańcie w alei chwilę dłużej po ganku, by wcześnie zgarnąć cel za pomocą Zewu Freljordu. Willump i jeszcze jeden sojusznik otrzymają premię do prędkości ataku, więc nie omieszkajcie ponaparzać trochę w wieżę, zanim odturlacie się w kierunku następnej przygody. :25px Gankowanie za pomocą Największej Śnieżki na Świecie! jest czadowe, a kiedy już opanujecie sterowanie śnieżką, odkryjecie, że jest to również najszybszy sposób na poruszanie się po dżungli. Z czasem będziecie mogli ścinać zakręty bez zwalniania i wpadać na obozy, by wyczyścić wiele potworów naraz. :25px Spróbujcie zacząć ładować Zero Bezwzględne tuż po użyciu Salwy Śnieżek. Rzucajcie seriami lodu, aby oznaczyć wrogów Ośnieżeniem, a potem wykorzystajcie spowolnienie ze swojej superumiejętności, by całkowicie przykryć ich śniegiem, gdy wasze E będzie się kończyć, co z kolei zapewni, że zostaną unieruchomieni na nadejście wielkiego zamrożenia. center|500px 9 ciekawostek z tworzenia Nunu9 ciekawostek z tworzenia Nunu 640px|center|thumb| Śnieżki, przytulaski i Bot Nunu. Nunu i Willump są najprawdopodobniej najpełniejszym duetem w całym League of Legends, a w tym tygodniu trafiają na PBE. Żeby umilić wam czas oczekiwania na Największą Śnieżkę na Świecie!, mamy dla was 9 ciekawostek o procesie rozwoju duetu, o którym opowiedzą projektant gry Justin „Riot Xenogenic” Hanson, grafik koncepcyjny Justin „Riot Earp” Albers i autor scenariusza David „Interlocutioner” Slagle. 1) Nowy zestaw Nunu i Willumpa ma dwie umiejętności, które były praktycznie ustalone od pierwszego dnia. Nunu jest jednym z 30 bohaterów League z oryginalnego składu, co oznacza, że jego superumiejętność ma prawie 10 lat. Zero Bezwzględne jest rozpoznawalnym elementem Nunu i League, dlatego też działa tak samo jak wcześniej — teraz jednak zapewnia też duetowi tarczę, żeby przetrzymali wichry walki. Pożarcie również było istotne dla tożsamości Nunu jako postaci kontrolującej cele w dżungli, a dzięki aktualizacji yeti może teraz pożreć więcej niż tylko potwory. Najwyższy czas pozwolić na istnienie fantazji o użyciu oraz Pożarcia na wrogich bohaterach. 240px|right 2) Testy Największej Śnieżki na Świecie! były przełomowym momentem w rozwoju gry. — Jak tylko spróbowaliśmy ulepić wielką śnieżkę w grze, wiedzieliśmy, że to jest to — mówi Riot Xenogenic. Testerzy byli mega podjarani — dało to dużo frajdy z gankowania i przemierzania dżungli, nawet jeżeli zupełnie nie trafili w cel i rozbili się o ścianę. — To chyba właśnie sprawia, że gra Nunu jest szczególna: można mieć frajdę, nawet nie do końca sobie radząc — mówi Interlocutioner. — Wiąże się to ściśle z konceptem „jesteśmy tu, żeby się dobrze bawić”, czyli dokładnie tym, czego pragną Nunu i Willump. 3) Stworzenie ich E było jednym z najtrudniejszych elementów — mieliśmy niemal 20 wariacji zaklęć, nim zdecydowaliśmy się na Salwę Śnieżek. Większość umiejętności Nunu i Willumpa było gotowych dość wcześnie, ale potrzebowaliśmy całego dostępnego czasu, żeby zakończyć proces, bo tak ciężko było stworzyć jego E. — Zaczęliśmy od paru umiejętności, które nie współgrały ze sobą dobrze, więc ciężko było w ogóle wymyślić, co E powinno robić — mówi Riot Xenogenic. — Zdecydowaliśmy się na coś z kontrolą tłumu, żeby ich superumiejętność była pewniejsza w użyciu i dać im więcej narzędzi do pełnienia funkcji Strażnika (Strażnicy specjalizują się w ochranianiu swoich sojuszników i zakłócaniu walk, tak jak np. ). A ponadto Salwa Śnieżek to prawdziwe zadanie drużynowe: Nunu ciska śnieżkami w cel, a Willump zamraża ich przy ziemi. 640px|center 4) Na ścianie w biurze deweloperów wisi książeczka z opowieściami Nunu i Willumpa. Jest napisana ręcznie i ilustrowana. Kredkami. Scenarzysta Nunu Interlocutioner stworzył to dzieło we wczesnej fazie rozwoju. Pomogło ono wszystkim zjednoczyć się wokół idei zabawnego tonu bohaterów. — Kredki są do tego po prostu idealnym przekaźnikiem — mówi Riot Earp. 640px|center 5) Willump mógłby być przerażającym monstrum, ale wszystkim podobał się bardziej jako miękki i przytulaśny kumpel. Paru grafików koncepcyjnych zaczęło aktualizację Nunu od dnia poświęconego na znalezienie kierunku artystycznego dla Willumpa. W wyniku tego mieliśmy całe stadko yeti, począwszy od słodkich, a skończywszy na przerażających. — Zawsze, kiedy próbowaliśmy zagłębić się w przerażających kompanów, wszyscy mówili „No spoko, ale może jednak fajniej, jakby był puchaty?” — mówi Riot Earp. — Puszystość i przytulaśność zwyciężyły. 640px|center Tak tylko dla waszej informacji: mięciutkie futerko i wielkie łapska Willumpa sprawiają, że jest najlepszym miśkiem do przytulania w całej Runeterze. Bezdyskusyjnie. — Podczas animacji powrotu Willump rzuca Nunu w powietrze i łapie go w wielki uścisk yeti — mówi Riot Earp. Ja też tak chcę. Żeby Willump mnie tak złapał. 640px|center 6) Jednym z nieoficjalnych celów aktualizacji Nunu i Willumpa było stworzenie dla nich najsmutniejszej animacji śmierci w grze. Tak, smutniejszej nawet niż Tristana Treserka Smoków. — Gra nowym Nunu jest pełna fajnych momentów — mówi Riot Xenogenic. — Bardzo przygnębiająca śmierć sprawi, że gracze nie staną się otępiali przez ciągłą radość — dzięki temu te fajne momenty wciąż będą fajne. I nie, my też jeszcze nie otrząsnęliśmy się po zobaczeniu jej. center|640px 7) Każdy dźwięk, który Willump wydaje w grze, został przetłumaczony na ludzkie słowa. — Wiemy dokładnie, co mówi Willump, bo używa rzeczywistego języka, coś tak jak Chewbacca. Tylko Nunu potrafi go zrozumieć — opowiada Interlocutioner. Zespół zapewnił tłumaczenie na angielski pomruków Willumpa i dał je aktorowi nagrywającego głos yeti, żeby ten wiedział dokładnie, jak zaakcentować dźwięki. O czym więc rozmawia duet? — Willump ma inne spojrzenie na świat, bo jest antyczny — mówi Interlocutioner. — Czasami nie ujawnia swojej wiedzy, żeby móc się dobrze bawić ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem, jednak są też momenty udzielania rad. 8) Całe trollowanie powiązane z bazowym charakterem postaci Nunu zostało przeniesione na . 240px|right Bot Nunu przekracza wszelkie granice. Trąbi piszczącą trąbką rowerową, gdy z przerażającym robotem toczy elektryczną kulę po środkowej alei, powtarzając przy tym znane teksty typu „Szturmujmy wieżę” czy „Rito Pls”. Ale możecie spać spokojnie — śmiech Bota Nunu będzie brzmieć tak samo, jak wcześniej. — W angielskiej wersji nagrania wykorzystaliśmy narzędzie przetwarzania tekstu na mowę, ale nowy śmiech nie był taki fajny — mówi Interlocutioner. Chcieliśmy, żeby gracze czuli się fajnie, grając tą skórką. Dlatego też zachowaliśmy wiele z oryginalnych kwestii. 9) Nunu może zadawać obrażenia od magii. Zero Bezwzględne wciąż skaluje się z mocą umiejętności, a śnieżka zadaje obrażenia jak cały tir śniegu, jeśli kupujecie moc umiejętności. — W czasie jednego z testów trafiłem śnieżną kulą i zabiłem ją jednym uderzeniem — mówi Riot Xenogenic. Miałem buty Drapieżnika i przyturlałem się z prędkością ruchu o wartości jakichś 900 jednostek — czyli praktycznie — a potem TRACH! Skasowana. Skalowanie mocy umiejętności i prędkości ruchu na Śnieżce zostały trochę zmniejszone po tych testach, ale wciąż można budować Nunu pod obrażenia od mocy umiejętności. Za dwa tygodnie będziecie mogli wysyłać nam swoje montaże z jednouderzeniowych zabójstw, jak Nunu i Willump wjadą już na Summoner's Rift. A w międzyczasie nie bądźcie zbyt zazdrośni o ich perfekcyjną przyjaźń. Multimedia Filmy= Nunu i Willump - Ku przygodzie! (Zwiastun bohatera) Bot Nunu - zwiastun skórki Pogromca Zombi There Will Be Mayhem (2016 All-Star) Prezentacja Bohatera - Nunu i Willump, Chłopiec i Jego Yeti Nunu i Willump - “It’s Me & You” |-| Ekrany logowania= Jinx Pogromczyni (Harrowing 2015) - ekran logowania Nunu i Willump - ekran logowania |-| Galeria= Koncept Nunu i Willumpa 1.png|Koncept Nunu i Willumpa Promo aktualizacji Nunu i Willumpa 1.jpg|Promo aktualizacji Nunu i Willumpa Koncept aktualizacji obrazu Świątecznego Nunu i Willumpa 1.jpg|Koncept aktualizacji obrazu Świątecznego Nunu i Willumpa 1 Koncept aktualizacji obrazu Świątecznego Nunu i Willumpa 2.jpg|Koncept aktualizacji obrazu Świątecznego Nunu i Willumpa 1 Koncept aktualizacji obrazu Świątecznego Nunu i Willumpa 3.jpg|Koncept aktualizacji obrazu Świątecznego Nunu i Willumpa 1 Koncept aktualizacji obrazu Świątecznego Nunu i Willumpa 4.gif|Koncept aktualizacji obrazu Świątecznego Nunu i Willumpa 1 Dawne historie II Wersja= 200px|center Nunu i , którzy hasają po wzgórzach , to dość nietypowa para, ale wielu podróżników przysięgłoby, że widzieli yeti z nieustraszonym chłopcem na jego plecach. Pomimo że Nunu oswoił serce bestii, gniew Willumpa nie wygasł, napędzany krwiożerczym głodem. Niektórzy próbowali oddzielić ich od siebie, lecz więź przyjaźni, która ich łączy, jest silniejsza niż wszystkie łańcuchy. Kontynuują, wiec, swoje szalone i dzikie przygody. Czasem więzy przyjaźni stają się silniejsze, niż więzy krwi. Kiedy zaś łączą dzielnego chłopca z przerażającym yeti, należy zacząć się bać. Nunu oswoił bestię dzięki mocy przyjaźni, a nie kajdan. Teraz zaś Nunu i jego towarzysz, Willump, są nierozłączną parą, łącząc w sobie młodzieńczą porywczość i mityczne moce yeti, dzięki czemu są w stanie pokonać nawet największe przeszkody. Nunu ma tylko mgliste wspomnienia dotyczące rodziców i okresu, zanim stał się członkiem plemienia . Ciekawość świata i czułe serce Nunu sprawiały, że ciągle podpadał starszym plemienia; chłopak marzył o miejscach leżących dalej niż sięgał cień cytadeli plemienia. Ku frustracji opiekunów czasem udało mu się odwiedzać takie miejsca. Nunu został w końcu czeladnikiem poskramiacza plemienia i miał opiekować się jego zwierzętami. Mroźna Straż posiadała całą menażerię stworzeń z , ale najbardziej wyjątkowym okazem był : nietypowe, magiczne stworzenie o ogromnej sile. Poskramiacz bestii przekazał Nunu, że tylko dieta z roślin i regularne biczowanie sprawia, że yeti jest potulne; jednak im więcej czasu młodzian spędzał z istotą, tym bardziej przekonywał się, że nie jest ona dzikim potworem. Kiedy dostrzegł, że jego nowy przyjaciel Willump robi się coraz słabszy i bardziej chory, zaczął przemycać mu mięso. Dzień po dniu Willump stawał się coraz silniejszy, ale nie czyniło go to bardziej dzikim. Nunu miał nadzieje przekonać mistrza bestii, że yeti nie jest groźny, ale nie miał ku temu okazji. Kiedy przyniósł Willumpowi kolejny posiłek, zauważył, że przyjaciel zniszczył swoją klatkę oraz zostawił prymitywny rysunek, będący pożegnaniem. Nunu bez wahania ruszył w dzicz w poszukiwaniu towarzysza. Kiedy w końcu dogonił Willumpa, ten otoczony był przez poskramiacza oraz grupę wojowników Mroźnej Straży. Obawiając się, że skrzywdzą oni jego przyjaciela, Nunu rzucił się między yeti a bicz swego przełożonego, jednak ten nie zawahał się go użyć. Kiedy ponownie uniósł broń, Willumpa ogarnął gniew. Rozwścieczyło go jednak niebezpieczeństwo, grożące chłopcu, który był dla niego dobry, a nie to, jak go wcześniej traktowano. Yeti zaatakował i splamił śnieg krwią poskramiacza. Przerażeni wojownicy plemienia uciekli. Nunu zrozumiał, że nie będzie mógł wrócić do cytadeli. Krzyknął, by Willump uciekał, zanim Mroźni Strażnicy wrócą go zabić, jednak yeti nie chciał zostawić chłopca. Nunu czekał trudny wybór – mógł porzucić przyjaciela i spędzić resztę życia w niewoli Mroźnej Straży lub ruszyć w mroźną dzicz, zostawiając za sobą swój dom. Wybrał jedyną sensowną ścieżkę. Wskoczył na plecy wielkiego yeti i dołączył do jego ucieczki. Ruszyli w szeroki świat, który tak długo był przed nimi zamknięty. |-| I Wersja= Freljord to bezlitosna kraina pokryta śniegiem i lodem. Podróże, zwłaszcza w zimie, potrafią być strasznie niebezpieczne. Żywioły odbierają życie nawet tym, którzy przebywali tu od urodzenia. Chłopiec, znany jako Nunu, doświadczył takiej właśnie tragedii. Pewnego dnia, gdy był małym dzieckiem, wracał z ojcem z wyprawy w góry. Niespodziewana zamieć zmusiła ich do szukania schronienia w jaskini. Takiej nawałnicy nie widziano od lat – trwała ona kilka dni. Ojciec Nunu wyruszył szukać pożywienia i już nie wrócił. Zamieć w końcu minęła, jednak dziecko leżało na zboczu góry, umierając. Na szczęście była to kraina yeti, potężnych bestii, z którymi ojciec Nunu zawarł pakt zapewniający im bezpieczne przejście. Młody yeti Willump odnalazł Nunu i sprowadził go do domu. Od tego momentu dziecko wychowywały yeti, których kultura stanowi zagadkę dla większości Runeterran. Nunu szybko odkrył, że te z pozoru dzikie bestie były tak naprawdę głęboko uduchowionymi istotami, żyjącymi w harmonii ze środowiskiem. Są stworzeniami terytorialnymi i nie wahają się bronić, jeśli wymaga tego sytuacja. Yeti przyglądały się reszcie Valoran i wyczuwają powiew zmian. Po stworzeniu League of Legends yeti wiedziały, że potrzebny im będzie bohater. Dosiadający swego brata, Willumpa, Nunu stał się tym bohaterem. Ci, którzy śledzą League, wiedzą, że jest nad wiek rozwinięty, ale mimo że wydaje się być człowiekiem, myśli tak jak stworzenia, które go adoptowały. Dawne ikony umiejętności Nunu i Willump.Stara ikona Wizjoner.png| (B) Nunu i Willump.Stara ikona Pożarcie.png| (Q) Nunu i Willump.Stara ikona Wrząca Krew.png| (W) Nunu i Willump.Stara ikona Uderzenie Lodu.png| (E) Nunu i Willump.Stara ikona Zero Bezwzględne.png| ® Dawne umiejętności do bazy, czy odrodzeniu. | Poziomy = | Celowanie = Wizjoner to pół-ulepszenie. | Obrażenia = | Obszar działania = | Efekty czarów = | Efekty przy trafieniu = | Trafienie krytyczne = | Struktury = | Blokowanie = | Pocisk = | Bariery = | Tarcze czarów = | Dodatkowe informacje = | Film = }} : Nunu rozkazuje yeti ugryźć stwora lub potwora, by zadać nieuchronne obrażenia i przywrócić sobie punkty zdrowia. | Opis 2 = : Ugryzienie potężnego, bądź dużego potwora sprawia, że Nunu zyskuje 2% maksymalnego zdrowia, dodatkowe obrażenia magiczne ataków podstawowych, 10 jednostek prędkości ruchu poza walką, a także zwiększa swój rozmiar. Nunu może nagromadzić łącznie 5 ładunków, które zanikają pojedynczo raz na 55-140 sekund, w oparciu o poziom bohatera. | Poziomy = *Nieuchronne obrażenia: 340/500/660/820/980/ *Leczenie: 50/100/150/200/250/ (+75% mocy umiejętności) | Poziomy 2 = *Dodatkowe obrażenia magiczne: 1/2/3/4/5 (+5% mocy umiejętności) | Celowanie = Pożarcie to pojedynczo celowana umiejętność na stwory, potwory i chowańce będąca pół-ulepszeniem. | Obrażenia = | Obszar działania = | Efekty czarów = | Efekty przy trafieniu = | Trafienie krytyczne = | Struktury = | Blokowanie = | Pocisk = | Bariery = | Tarcze czarów = | Dodatkowe informacje = * Pożarcie nie może być używane na wrogich bohaterach z wyjątkiem podczas . ** Pożarcie dodatkowo może być używane na chowańcach, np.: i . | Film = }} : Krew Nunu i wybranego sojusznika rozgrzewa się, zwiększając ich moc umiejętności o 20% (+5% za każde 100 punktów mocy umiejętności), prędkość ruchu i prędkość ataku na 12 sekund. Jeśli Nunu namierzy siebie, Wrząca Krew spróbuje namierzyć najbliższego sprzymierzonego bohatera. | Poziomy = *Dodatkowa prędkość ataku: 20/24/28/32/36/ % *Dodatkowa prędkość ruchu: 8/9/10/11/12/ % *Maksymalne obrażenia mocy umiejętności: 40/60/80/100/120/ | Celowanie = | Obrażenia = | Obszar działania = | Efekty czarów = | Efekty przy trafieniu = | Trafienie krytyczne = | Struktury = | Blokowanie = | Pocisk = | Bariery = | Tarcze czarów = | Dodatkowe informacje = | Film = }} : Nunu ciska we wroga kulą lodu zadając obrażenia magiczne, go i zmniejszając jego prędkość ataku o 25% na 2 sekundy. | Poziomy = *Obrażenia magiczne: 80/120/160/200/240/ (+90% mocy umiejętności) *Spowolnienie: 40/45/50/55/60/ % | Celowanie = | Obrażenia = | Obszar działania = | Efekty czarów = | Efekty przy trafieniu = | Trafienie krytyczne = | Struktury = | Blokowanie = | Pocisk = | Bariery = | Tarcze czarów = | Dodatkowe informacje = | Film = }} : Nunu zajmuje obszar w postaci okręgu dookoła siebie, z którego wysysa ciepło przez 3 sekundy. Wrogowie znajdujący się w tym obszarze zostają o 50% (premia ta z czasem ładowania zwiększa się do 95%), a także zmniejsza ich prędkość ataku o 25%. Wrogowie znajdujący się na obszarze objętym działaniem Zera Bezwzględnego po zakończeniu ładowania otrzymują obrażenia magiczne zależne od czasu trwania umiejętności. | Poziomy = *Obrażenia magiczne: 625/875/1125 (+250% mocy umiejętności) *Minimalne obrażenia po przerwaniu: 78.1/109.4/140.6/171.9 (+31.25% mocy umiejętności) *Maksymalne obrażenia po przerwaniu: 546.9/765.6/984.4/1203.1 (+218.75% mocy umiejętności) | Celowanie = | Obrażenia = | Obszar działania = | Efekty czarów = | Efekty przy trafieniu = | Trafienie krytyczne = | Struktury = | Blokowanie = | Pocisk = | Bariery = | Tarcze czarów = | Dodatkowe informacje = | Film = }} Dawne obrazy skórek Świat= Klasyczny Nunu stary obraz 1.jpg|Klasyczny Nunu 1 Klasyczny Nunu stary obraz 2.jpg|Klasyczny Nunu 2 Nunu Wielka Stopa stary obraz 1.jpg|Nunu Wielka Stopa 1 Nunu Wielka Stopa stary obraz 2.jpg|Nunu Wielka Stopa 2 Świąteczny Nunu stary obraz 1.jpg|Świąteczny Nunu 1 Świąteczny Nunu stary obraz 2.jpg|Świąteczny Nunu 2 Nunu Zrzęda stary obraz.jpg|Nunu Zrzęda Bot Nunu stary obraz 1.jpg|Bot Nunu 1 Bot Nunu stary obraz 2.jpg|Bot Nunu 2 Nunu Niszczyciel stary obraz.jpg|Nunu Niszczyciel TPA Nunu stary obraz.jpg|TPA Nunu Zombi Nunu stary obraz.jpg|Zombi Nunu |-| Chiny= Klasyczny Nunu chiński obraz.jpg|Klasyczny Nunu Nunu Wielka Stopa chiński obraz.jpg|Nunu Wielka Stopa Świąteczny Nunu chiński obraz.jpg|Świąteczny Nunu Nunu Zrzęda chiński obraz.jpg|Nunu Zrzęda Bot Nunu chiński obraz.jpg|Bot Nunu en:Nunu/Development Kategoria:Strony rozwoju bohaterów